


Peut-être

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Episode: s07e13 The Killer in Me, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est Anya, bien sûr, qui lui a dit. Cela n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'elle sait beaucoup de choses et qu'elle n'est pas du genre à les cacher, même quand ça fait mal.</p>
<p>Warren a vraiment été là, et y a-t-il un moyen d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer sans que cela fasse mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peut-être

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon. Spoilers jusqu'à la saison 7.

C'est Anya, bien sûr, qui lui a dit. Cela n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'elle sait beaucoup de choses et qu'elle n'est pas du genre à les cacher, même quand ça fait mal. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui parle à Andrew, à part elle.

Andrew ne sait pas très bien comment elle a su, puisqu'ils étaient tous les quatre au camp d'entrainement avec Alex et Dawn, en train de vérifier que Giles avait un corps. Elle a peut-être écouté les conversations des potentielles. Encore que, Kennedy ne leur parle plus tellement depuis qu'elle sort avec Willow. Peut-être qu'elle a entendu Willow et Buffy en discuter, tout simplement. Ce ne sont pas des secrets, ici, sauf pour lui. Et Anya se met au courant de beaucoup de choses. En tout cas, elle n'aurait pas inventé une histoire pareille.

Elle lui a raconté, d'un ton léger, comment Willow avait failli se faire posséder par ce psychopathe de Warren - en rajoutant un commentaire sur tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire si elle avait été dans le business de la vengeance au bon moment, parce que vraiment, des mecs comme ça, c'est à vous redonner la vocation. Elle lui a dit, avec un ricanement qui évoquait plus une blague graveleuse qu'un conte de fées, que Kennedy l'avait fait revenir à elle d'un baiser.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres détails, mais Andrew ne les a pas vraiment écoutés, et tout ce qu'il a retenu c'est que Warren avait été là, vraiment là, pas seulement le First sous son apparence, pas seulement Willow dans son corps, à la suite d'une étrange magie, et qu'il n'était pas là pour le voir ; il a à nouveau fait tomber ce qu'il tenait en main, mais cela ne se cassait pas cette fois-là, et Anya s'est à peine moquée de lui.

Il a bafouillé quelque chose comme quoi il ne se sentait pas bien, et Anya a répondu qu'avec cette foule de potentielles dans la maison, personne ne pouvait se sentir bien, qu'il y avait probablement trop de dioxyde de carbone ou machinchose.

Il a ressenti un instant, de façon tangible, l'absence de Warren, et il s'est dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter Anya, et que ça serait mieux s'il oubliait tout de suite. Mais bien sûr, on ne choisit pas ces choses-là, et son imagination qui s'était déjà tout de suite envolée a pris le contrôle de lui une fois qu'il s'est retrouvé seul et qu'il a pu pleurer.

Il a imaginé ce qu'il aurait dit à Warren s'il l'avait vu à ce moment ; sauf que Warren aurait probablement été pressé et n'aurait probablement pas eu le temps de discuter des derniers développements de Star Trek : The next generation, même s'il y a certains points de scénario dont Andrew aurait vraiment aimé lui parler. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Andrew aurait pu dire à Warren à quel point il lui avait manqué. Mais peut-être que ça l'aurait ennuyé ? Dans tous les cas, Andrew aurait toujours pu se mettre à genoux devant lui et lui dire qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Ca, il sait que warren aimait, il aurait probablement ricané, mais avec un air content. Et malgré tout ce qu'Andrew a dit aux autres sur son intention de redevenir Bon, il sait que ça aurait été la vérité, si jamais Warren avait pu vraiment revenir il aurait à nouveau fait tout ce qu'il lui aurait demandé. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment maléfique, pas comme d'agir pour Le First, pas vrai ?

Ceci dit, Andrew n'aurait probablement pas pu faire grand chose pour Warren, malgré son envie... il essaie de se dire que ça aurait sans doute été agréable de le revoir, mais qu'il aurait disparu, bien sûr, comme il l'a fait, et que finalement ça aurait été encore plus triste, alors que c'est mieux de ne pas avoir été là, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf qu'une voix à l'arrière de son esprit lui demande ce qui se serait passé s'il avait embrassé Warren, à ce moment-là.

Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, si Kennedy a pu faire revenir Willow à ce moment, peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire revenir Warren ? Parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et qu'il l'aime encore, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison, surtout qu'apparemment dans ce genre de conte de fées-là ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas un prince et une princesse.

Mais quelque chose d'autre lui dit que non, ça n'aurait pas marché, parce que lui et Warren restent un peu les méchants de l'histoire quand même, alors que Willow et Kennedy sont les Gentilles Héroïnes, même si techniquement elles ne sont pas très gentilles avec lui. Et aussi parce que Kennedy est très belle et courageuse, et en effet elle doit ressembler plus à l'idée qu'on se fait d'une princesse. Ou d'un prince. Enfin, peu importe.

Mais il s'imagine encore et encore qu'il aurait pu embrasser Warren et le faire revenir, et qu'ils auraient été heureux, et imaginer cela est terriblement doux, mais bien plus douloureux encore.

Et il voudrait penser à autre chose, mais il ne peut pas, en ce moment, alors il essaie d'imaginer la suite, ou bien d'autres versions, et il se dit que peut-être après tout Warren aurait été d'accord pour les aider contre Le First, parce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il ait pris son apparence, ou pour sauver le monde, ou pour d'autres raisons... et peut-être même qu'ils auraient trouvé un moyen pour que Willow ne disparaisse pas et qu'il se seraient peut-être un peu pardonné, elle et Warren, et que tout le monde aurait pu être heureux.

Et c'est toujours agréable, et cela fait déjà un peu moins mal.

Et en fait, il rejoue cette fin parfaite encore et encore, parce que plus la fin sera heureuse plus elle sera agréable à imaginer, et surtout plus elle semblera loin de la réalité, de toute réalité.

Alors cela deviendra un autre de ses rêves merveilleux où Warren est encore là, et il oubliera la partie qui fait mal, il oubliera que peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances, celui-là aurait pu devenir vrai.


End file.
